Reality Check 2 (game)
Reality Check 2 by Retro Wolf is the seventy-eighth game in the Reality on the Norm series. It is a point and click graphical adventure game in the Adventure Game Studio engine, released on 8th March 2013. It is the second part in the Reality Check trilogy of games. Synopsis Paul Bednaux is relieved to be back home after the events of Reality Check, but before he can sit down to watch an episode of Suits; his future self explodes into the apartment to warn of a nightmare future! Story Greyson has took it upon himself to deal with the Reality Bomb; he figures the Elder Gods must know what to do but his path is blocked. Greyson bumps into an old friend; a Lesser God named Frustro, who informs him that the Elder Gods are scared of the artifact's power. Paul Bednaux is happy now he is home, until his future self destroys his apartment. Future Bednaux warns Paul about a nightmare future, it all begins with the construction of a Yahtzeebrand Megastore. Paul discovers the location of the Yahtzeebrand HQ, but it seems that it is on another plane of existence! David Hasselhoff is still sore about the events that took place in Reality Check, he must repair KITT and face the unkown entity that gave him the Reality Bomb. With Frustro's spell; Greyson, and Davy Jones attempt to seal away the Reality Bomb. The spell fails, creating a massive explosion and shattering the artifact. Davy is hurt badly, he is seen recovering in a hospital bed in Reality Check 3. Greyson confronts Frustro, whom reveals that this was his plan all along, Frustro is bored of immortality, and needed a way to end it all, even if that meant destroying everything. After casting a spell, Paul finds his way to the Yahtzeebrand HQ. He attempts to see Mr Croshaw, but learns that a mysterious man named Mr Axedbun is running things. After sneaking into Croshaw's office to find the plans for the megastore, Paul accidently summons Frustro. It seems that this Mr Axedbun is in league with the Lesser God. Frustro puts Paul into stasis next to Greyson. David Hasselhoff and a newly repaired KITT, discovers a shard of the Reality Bomb; this allows him to transort himself to Frustro's realm. Frustro was the one who put Hasselhoff up to destroying reality in the events of the first Reality Check. Hasselhoff rescues Greyson and Bednaux, they team up to confront Frustro. Frustro is a very powerful being, he knocks out Hasselhoff and dismantles KITT. While Greyson is being drained of his life force, Paul stabs Frustro with Hasselhoff's shard of the artifact. The group head their separate ways: Greyson and the Threaders start to collect the Reality Bomb shards to reuinite them, as they would cause Reality Tears beyond count if left alone. Hasselhoff leaves with KITT's body parts. Paul considers heading back to Yahtzeebrand HQ (but not until Reality Check 3). We leave the game with one last scene, a human Frustro speaks to Mr Axedbun; who turns out to be Future Paul Bednaux! This was the plan all along! Characters Playable * Paul Bednaux * David Hasselhoff New * Frustro * Future Paul Bednaux * Yahtzee HQ receptionist Featured * Crazy Homeless Weirdo * Demon Imp boy * Demon Imp girl * Elandra * Davy Jones * Greyson * Phil Nihilist Locations New * Paul Bednaux's apartment * Frustro's realm * Yahtzeebrand HQ Featured * The Void * Yahtzeebrand Continuity * The trilogy began in Reality Check * The trilogy concludes in Reality Check 3 External Links Game Download Official page Category:Games Category:Games made in Adventure Game Studio